


(It's a nice day to start again) It's a nice day for a white wedding

by pinkplumcake



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Mimi lancia di nuovo uno sguardo al suo vestito, allo strascico che scivola dietro di lei e al velo appoggiato su una delle poltroncine che circondano la stanza.Un grande albergo, tantissimi fiori profumati e una pista da ballo.E’ quello che ha sempre voluto.





	(It's a nice day to start again) It's a nice day for a white wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/gifts).



> Scritta con il prompt _fuga_ @ [COWT #10](), [maridichallenge](http://www.landedifandom.net/) \+ _Mimi scappa dall’altare_ di [Kuruccha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT) ♥   
> Il titolo viene da _White Wedding_ di Billy Idol.

Il vestito di Mimi è bellissimo. Tutto bianco e così lungo che ha paura di inciampare ad ogni passo.   
Alza una mano sopra la sua fronte ma, appena sfiora i suoi capelli, sente Sora allontanarla con una piccola spinta. “Lascia stare! Ci abbiamo messo un’ora per prepararti, vuoi rovinare tutto?”  
Mimi fa una smorfia e continua a guardare il suo viso nello specchio perché c’è qualcosa che non va nel riflesso. Cerca l’errore tra il trucco le illumina gli occhi e i capelli le ricadono morbidi sul viso, ma è come se non fosse visibile, come se fosse qualcosa di più profondo.

Anche Sora, accanto a lei, è bellissima.   
Mimi ha scelto il suo vestito personalmente, dopotutto è un’occasione che non si ripeterà mai. E’ lilla, quasi viola, ma non importa perché con il tempo Mimi ha smesso di essere superstiziosa, e quello è uno dei colori che preferisce.

Si volta per cercare il suo sguardo, e Sora le sorride piano, stringendole la mano.   
“Andrà bene,” sussurra, poco prima che il suo cellulare cominci a suonare da dentro la pochette. Da uno sguardo allo schermo, e poi sospira. Mimi riesce a vedere il nome di Yamato lampeggiare. “Devo rispondere,” dice piano, cercando comunque di fare un sospiro rassicurante prima di allontanarsi di qualche passo.  
Mimi lancia di nuovo uno sguardo al suo vestito, allo strascico che scivola dietro di lei e al velo appoggiato su una delle poltroncine che circondano la stanza.   
Un grande albergo, tantissimi fiori profumati e una pista da ballo.  
E’ quello che ha sempre voluto.

“Beh, continua a chiamarlo, fai qualcosa! Non c’è molto tempo!” esclama Sora, chiudendo la chiamata appena la vede avvicinarsi. Fa un sorriso un po’ storto, e si morde le labbra. “Andiamo? La chiesa è piena di gente, ti stanno aspettando tutti!”   
Mimi prende un respiro e poi annuisce. “Non posso credere che mi sposo davvero.”  
“Sarà perfetto,” Sora la abbraccia forte. “Sarai perfetta!”

Il viaggio è silenzioso, Sora continua ad usare il telefono e Mimi se ne accorge appena, rispondendo a monosillabe ad ogni suo tentativo di conversazione e trascorrendo il resto del mordendosi le unghie e rovinando lo smalto.   
Le strade affollate di Tokyo scivolano via confuse davanti ai suoi occhi, mentre quella sensazione non smette di pungerle il petto. Sta per sposare l’uomo che ama, dopo secoli che stanno insieme, davanti alla sua famiglia, a tutti i suoi amici, e anche a persone che conosce a malapena. E’ tutto a posto, ma niente sembra esserlo davvero.

“Siamo arrivati,” dice l’autista della grossa limousine bianca, parcheggiando davanti al marciapiede.  
“Elegantemente in ritardo,” risponde Mimi cercando di fare una battuta, ma la voce è tutta sbagliata, troppo alta e senza alcuna traccia di un sorriso.  
L’hotel è altissimo, illuminato da così tante luci da farlo sembrare ricoperto d’oro.  
Mimi cammina piano, come se avesse paura di inciampare nei propri piedi. Sora le è accanto. Supera la hall e continua fino alla cappella.   
Vede in lontananza i suoi genitori, tutti i loro amici, la stanza gremita. Sono tutti lì per lei, per _loro_ , ma quella sensazione cresce ad ogni passo.  
“Devo tornare a Odaiba,” sussurra bloccandosi davanti dall’entrata.  
“Cosa?”  
“Devo tornare ad Odaiba.” 

Sora si morde un labbro, “Ma, Mimi-” balbetta senza nemmeno sapere bene cosa dire. Fissa Yamato che nel frattempo le ha raggiunte sulla porta, il viso un po’ pallido e il cellulare stretto nel palmo della sua mano.  
“Siete impossibili,” esclama scuotendo la testa verso Mimi, che si sta ormai dirigendo all’entrata.  
Afferra il polso di Yamato e lo trascina verso la sala del ricevimento, scuotendo la testa. “Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, non voglio più sentire parlare di matrimoni oggi!”

La baia di Tokyo è brillante, l’acqua viene mossa un po’ dal vento e un po’ dai traghetti. Mimi si ferma qualche istante a guardare l’orizzonte e, nonostante il vestito lungo e il caldo della primavera, sente il peso in mezzo allo stomaco farsi più leggero.   
E poi lo vede.  
Taichi ha una giacca nera, il papillon e delle scarpe di vernice che non metterà mai più dopo oggi. E’ appoggiato ad una delle ringhiere che danno sul porto e fissa i grattacieli, nel punto in cui ci sono i vecchi appartamenti in cui sono cresciuti.  
Mimi si avvicina a lui, la schiena contro il ferro caldo, e sorride. “Avevamo un impegno oggi,” gli dice.

“Sarei venuto,” le risponde piano. “Magari un po’ in ritardo, ma sarei venuto.”  
“E’ la sposa quella che dovrebbe essere in ritardo.”   
“Hai sempre voluto sposarti in un grande albergo,” sussurra, portandosi le mani nei capelli ormai scompigliati, senza alzare lo sguardo verso di lei. “Avrebbe dovuto essere il tuo giorno.”  
“Avrebbe dovuto essere il nostro giorno,” lo corregge. “Forse mi sono fatta prendere la mano,” Taichi sorride e lei ripete “ _forse_ ,” lanciandogli uno sguardo storto. “E’ che- per tutta la mattina ho avuto una brutta sensazione. So che avresti voluto qualcosa di diverso, senza il grand hotel e i centrotavola di ceramica. Solo tra di noi.”  
“Yamato non la smetteva di chiamarmi, credo che ormai mi odi,” Taichi sorride, si avvicina e le lascia un bacio leggero sulle labbra. “Sarei venuto comunque.”  
“Lo so,” dice. “E a me andrà bene anche una cerimonia più… tranquilla.”

Taichi la bacia ancora, le sue dita sfiorano le spalline bianche del vestito, e poi un’altra volta. “C’è un izakaya in cui andiamo a mangiare con la squadra, proprio qui dietro…”   
“Non esagerare adesso!” Mimi gli pesta un piede con la scarpa chiara, prima di baciarlo ancora.


End file.
